


Satisfaction Needed

by marvelchick1992



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fucking, Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Parties, Sex, fuck buddies, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Mina has been seeing a man who denies her any orgasm, only caring about his own. Forced to take of herself each time, her secret is found out by Natasha, who suggests she find somebody to satisfy her. When faced with a party where a date is needed, she chooses Loki to attend it with her. When she meets up with her fuck buddy before the party, she is left with no time to take care of business and she has to go to the party unsatisfied. Loki takes care of her problem, in a way he deems appropriate.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Satisfaction Needed

Wanda, Natasha and I were taking a walk around the block, talking about life. We were best friends, enjoying each other’s company whenever we could. Somehow the subject changed from details of a future girls’ night to our love life; a secret of my own coming to life.  
“I thought I heard you masturbating the other night, Mina. Is Mr. Irish Eyes not doing it for you?” Natasha said.  
“Wow. Cut to chase Natasha. Don’t ease into the subject,” I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I just thought I’d ask. I wanted make sure you’re being satisfied,” she countered. I rolled my eyes, avoiding the question.  
“Out with it. Does he keep you entertained? Or does he bore you?” Wanda demanded. I could always count on my friends to be bold with me. They didn’t care who was around or how private the subject might be. Both women nudged their elbows into my side, attempting to get me to talk.  
“Stop. Stop. Fine. If you must know, Emmett doesn’t exactly let me…you know,”  
“Hah! He has a name. He doesn’t let you what? Spill!” Natasha pressed.  
“Finish. He won’t finish me off. He gets off, sure. When it comes to my orgasm, though, he doesn’t care. Just pulls out, leaving me throbbing. By the way, he’s not Irish. He’s purely American like me. With emerald eyes,” I confessed. Heat flooded my cheeks, traveling down to my neck. Wanda and Natasha stopped walking and traded looks with each other. Shock was evident on their features and I almost regretted telling them. Almost.  
“I’m sorry. Did you say he won’t let you orgasm? Is this every time or on occasion?” Wanda asked. The heat intensified, only answering her question further. Another exchange of a look.  
“Why are you still with him? I mean, that’s downright awful. What kind of a man doesn’t let a woman finish? How can he call himself a great boyfriend?” Wanda continued.  
“Ah. Well, he’s not my boyfriend. Technically speaking. We’re only fuck buddies. I don’t mind, really. I manage to take care of my issue when I get back to the compound. Before anyone notices. Except for Natasha, apparently,” I replied. I linked my arms through theirs, pulling them along to finish our walk.  
“Don’t feel bad, Mina. Nothing tends to get past me anyway. You should remedy this problem. Get rid of Emmett and date a real man,” Natasha commented. I laughed, grateful to have her as friend. I truly admired her honesty.  
“No time. Hence the fuck buddy,” I commented.  
“You could always date one of the boys. I hear Steve and Bucky are single. So are Sam, Thor and Loki,” Wanda suggested.  
“Too complicated, I think,”  
“It’s not that complicated. We’re all in the same field of work and we all live together. I think it might be easier with one of them,” Wanda argued.  
“Unless we break up. Then it’s just awkward. And I wouldn’t dare be fuck buddies with one of them. Natasha would only spy on us,” I quipped. She burst out laughing, knowing I was right. “Seriously, though. I’m okay with it. I don’t need to be set up with anyone. I’m not ready right now,”  
“Not ready for what?” Tony asked as we entered the compound. He followed us to the kitchen while we got water, continuing the conversation.  
“A relationship. Not that it’s any of your business, Stark,” I said. I shot him a snarky grin, skirting past him to the fridge.  
“Okay, ouch, Mina. I only asked a simple question. I wasn’t trying to get all up in your business. Speaking of relationships or in this case a date, who are you bringing to the party next week?” he shot back. He feigned being injured in his chest, which set us off laughing again.  
“No one. I kind of wanted to go alone. No attachments,”  
“You might want to rethink your decision. Bringing a date is mandatory. We’re all supposed to be paired up with someone, regardless of being in a relationship with someone,” he informed me. I groaned in frustration, my nose scrunching up in disgust.  
“Why? I can bet you 10 dollars Strange isn’t bringing anyone. He never brings anyone anyway. Why do we have to?” I complained.  
“One, he’s too busy to meet anyone to bring a date and two, he’s not coming this time. He got called off to another universe, which interferes with the date of the party,” Tony stated.  
“I doubt it’s the real reason he’s not coming. He probably heard a date was mandatory and opted out of it because he can’t find one. I’d be willing to bet no one in their right mind wants to date a second-rate sorcerer like him,” a new person said, joining the conversation. We all turned our attention to the source of the voice; Loki, God of Mischief. He chose not to dress in his usual Asgardian garb. The leather suit with his signature green and gold were gone replaced by a black tailored shirt – two buttons opened to show off a portion of his chest – and black pants. His raven black hair curled around his shoulders, those green eyes sparkling with a sort of malice as he spoke.  
“Brother, I don’t know why you have an issue with the wizard, but you should be a little nicer when talking about him. Try to be a little more polite,” Thor’s booming voice chimed.  
“Do you ever wear a shirt? Or is that just for public outings and not in the compound?” Nat asked. She gestured to the half-dressed God of Thunder. He only beamed a smile of confidence, showing of his muscles more.  
“Enjoying the sight, Natasha?” he said. She rolled her eyes and I snickered at her.  
“What about Steve? Bucky? Sam? Are they bringing someone?” I asked, turning the conversation back to the original topic.  
“Steve is bringing Sharon Carter, I believe. Bucky is going with Natasha. Sam has a reporter friend he’s planning on bringing. You know Wanda is going with Vision,” Tony answered.  
“Bruce?”  
“Sitting this one out,”  
“Clint?”  
“He’s bringing his wife. I’ve got Pepper before you ask. Which now leaves you, Thor and…Loki without a date,” he replied. Loki, without a date, I thought, weighing my options.  
“Mina, you could accompany me to the party. No one could ignore the God of Thunder and his beautiful siren,” Thor offered. He still beamed with confidence, but my mind was still caught on taking Loki to the party.  
“It’s probably too late to ask some civilian right?” I asked, drumming my nails on the counter, deciding whether or not to commit to my decision.  
“What about Emmett?” Wanda suggested. I waved it away with the flick of my wrist.  
“No, he doesn’t like events like these,”  
“Who’s Emmett?” Tony and I spoke at the same time.  
“Someone who I like to call around to fuck. He’s not important,” I answered his question. Silence filled the room as Tony, Thor, and Loki stared at me. Tony’s mouth had dropped open, his eyes had widened while processing the information. Loki arched an eyebrow, a smirk stretching his lips. Thor looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
“You have fuck buddy?”  
“I think I’ll go with Loki,” Again, Tony and I said at the same time.  
“One more time, Tony and we’ll have to play jinx,” I warned. He gulped, putting his hands up in surrender.  
“Did you say you’re taking Loki? Why on Earth would you do that?” Wanda asked. Thor’s smile had dropped once I had picked Loki. I think he would have preferred for me to take him.  
“He looks good in a suit. Plus, no one ever invites him to formal events, and I’d hate to allow him to sit alone in his room,” I replied, deliberately walking up to Loki. I let my hand rest against his chest, stroking his skin with my thumb.  
“Oh, this is going to be fun,” he commented, flashing a mischievous grin. I think it meant to intimidate me, but I flashed one of my own at him.  
“Looking forward to it,” I retorted. I winked, squeezing his bicep as I passed by. A mistake. I’d be eating those words at the party when I found myself in a sticky situation during the party itself.

1 Week Later  
“Keep going. Yes. Just like that. Oh, god,” Emmett grunted, riding his orgasm high. He pulled out of me, rolling over to dispose of the condom. What was I thinking hooking back up with him? He called a few hours ago, begging to have a little fun.  
I said, ‘Why not?’ I still had a few hours before the Avengers’ party. We were celebrating another anniversary of the team. Part of the reason why we needed dates for the evening. The other part was it was more of a formal event and those who were visiting preferred us paired up with someone. Thor had managed to call Jane Foster, a former flame of his, and invited her to join him; no romance required. We were also the highlight of the party, which made it very important to have a date.  
Emmett and I picked a time, a little close to the time of the party for my liking. I thought maybe he’d be able to finish before I had to return to the compound to get ready. Emmett, however, had other plans. A longer foreplay, a little tying up to lead up to us fucking our brains out. More aptly put, it was up to me to fuck his brain out. Like always, he didn’t allow me to finish, my pussy throbbing for more.  
“Thanks, sweetheart. I needed that,” Emmett said. I sighed and checked my phone. 5:50 p.m. Shit. I bolted up and dressed quickly to head back home.  
“Hey, hey, hey. Where are you headed off to? I thought we could have dinner. Do this again,” he complained.  
“I can’t. I’ve got a party to go to. I’m going to be late. It starts at 6:30,” I explained, pulling on my boots.  
“Party? Need a date? We could fool around in your beloved compound if you like,”  
“You wouldn’t like it. Too formal. Besides, I already asked someone else. Uh, I don’t think we should do this anymore,”  
“Wait, what? Why not?” Emmett asked, sitting up.  
“For starters, you won’t let me orgasm. Ever. Not since we started this relationship, which isn’t really a relationship. I’m sorry but you’re not doing it for me anymore,” I replied.  
“Is this because of your date? Who is he, Mina? Are you interested in him?”  
“It’s not any of your business. We’re not friends and we’re certainly not dating. I don’t need to tell you everything that goes on in my life,”  
“It’s one of your Avengers friends isn’t it? Which one? Thor? Captain America? Everyone says they’re both dreamy. It must be one of them,”  
“No. Not one of them. It’s not as if you care. For your information, it happens to be Loki,”  
“I’d like to know who else you’re fucking. I didn’t know you were such a slut. Is he good in bed? Is he the real reason you’re ending this?” Emmett snapped. My blood was boiling during this argument.  
“Oh, for heaven’s sake, get over yourself. And your tiny cock. I’m not sleeping with him. To be honest, I’d rather fuck him than be with you anyway. Goodbye, Emmett,” I growled. I left, slamming the apartment door behind me.

Arriving back at the compound, I rushed to get ready. I had no time to masturbate, knowing I’d be extremely horny while at the party. I wiped down, getting rid of the sweat covering my body and changed into the dress planned for this evening. The dress in question was a floor length, dark green one, which had straps that crossed over each other to show off my back. It had an intricate gold design on it and would catch anyone’s attention.  
I chose it specifically to please Loki, a nod to his signature choice of colors. I matched my makeup to the dress but kept it subtle so as to not hoard the gazes of the guests. I had just finished strapping on my heels when a knock sounded at my door.  
“It’s unlocked. Come in,” I called out, standing up. Loki walked in, wearing an all-black suit, his hair slicked back from his face. It still curled slightly around his shoulders but in a nicer way, increasing my attraction to him. My body responded and I mentally cursed myself for not being able to satisfy my cravings.  
“Ready to go?” he asked, offering me his arm. I nodded, taking it and he led us downstairs to the party.

It was a mistake meeting Emmett for sex, I thought. I was struggling to keep it together, I had to admit. The throbbing had intensified, and I had to fight showing any sign of my sexual frustration on my face. It had grown to the point where I was now fidgeting with my hands. Anywhere. Talking to people, waiting in line for dinner. Everywhere.  
“Everything alright, Mina?” Loki asked me, as we waited for tonight’s dessert; Red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting and chocolate shavings.  
“I’m fine,” I lied, hoping he wouldn’t see through it.  
“Stop fidgeting. You’re making people nervous,” he whispered. His breath was cold against my skin and I shoved down the urge to push him down on the table and taking him in front of everyone. He placed a hand on the small of my back, I guess as a form of comfort. It did nothing for my arousal. Fuck, this is not good, I thought. It was now my turn to get a slice of cake and I quickly found a place to sit down, preferably away from him.  
I found a spot next to Natasha, focusing on eating the cake in front of me. I clenched my legs together to stop the throbbing between my thighs.  
“Something wrong?” Nat whispered in my ear. Damn, nothing ever gets by her, I thought. I leaned in as if to hug her.  
“I met up with Emmett. As usual, he didn’t let me finish. I didn’t have a chance to rub one out,” I told her, low enough for her ears only.  
“Ah. Please tell me you ended things with him,”  
“I did. I’m trying to make it through the party,” Natasha squeezed me, releasing my body to throw away her plate. I did the same, wanting another drink to distract myself. Tossing it back, I went to sit back down; Loki had already stolen my seat.  
“Why don’t you sit on my lap, darling?” he asked, flashing a smile. I hesitated, looking around to find a different spot. All the other seats were filled, leaving me no choice but to accept.  
“Relax. I promise I won’t do anything inappropriate,” he told me. His arms coiled around my waist, pulling me down onto his lap. Instead of landing on my ass, I landed on his thigh; It hit me right between my thighs and I really regretted not dealing with my arousal sooner. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn’t have been a big deal. This wasn’t normal circumstances.  
As I landed on his thigh, I had to bite back a moan as the friction jolted through me. I hid my face against his neck, my breath fanning on his skin.  
“Darling? Is something the matter?” Loki asked.  
“N-Nothing. Landed on your lap wrong, I think. That’s all,” I managed. I shifted to sit better on his lap; another mistake. My nails dug into his shoulder and a hushed ‘fuck’ escaped my lips.  
“Mina look at me,” Loki demanded. He lifted my chin with a finger, examining me. I knew what he might have seen. Pupils blown with lust, shallow breathing as if I was panting, flushed cheeks.  
“Will you excuse us? I believe Mina needs some air,” Loki addressed the group. They nodded and he helped me up, leading me to the third-floor balcony.  
“Tell me what’s wrong. Is it me? Do I get you all hot and bothered?” Loki asked. He shut the sliding glass door, shutting out any eavesdroppers.  
“It’s not you. Not really,” I responded.  
“Then, who? Oh. Don’t tell me. It’s the one you’re sleeping with isn’t it? Did you two not finish?”  
“He did. I didn’t have time to finish myself off,”  
“Finish yourself off? He left you unsatisfied. Is this the first time he didn’t get you off?” he asked. He pressed closer, pinning my body against the concrete wall. I laughed, pressing my legs tight together.  
“He never let me. I always took care of my own orgasm. In the privacy of my room,” I confessed. Thank god, I was already burning up. My face was already flushed from my arousal.  
“He…why did you continue meeting if he denied you orgasms? You should always be allowed to cum my dear. Unless you’ve been super naughty. Honestly, you should have come to me. I would’ve let you cum over and over again,”  
“I ended it today. I can’t stop the throbbing. It’s only gotten more intense as the night went on,” I said.  
“Allow me to help you,” Loki suggested. I nodded and he pressed his lips against mine. They were cool to the touch, yet soft. I kissed him back, wanting more of him. My hands clung to his waist and he nipped my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let him slip past my barriers, his tongue dominating mine. I groaned, arching into his body, losing control. Never breaking our kiss, Loki bunched up my dress, draping it over his pants. He nudged my thighs apart with his knee, pulling me forward; his thigh brushed up against my folds and I moaned at the feel of it.  
“Loki…”  
“Ride it, sweetheart. Get yourself off on my thigh. I know you want to,” he ordered. He pressed down on my hips, the pressure eliciting another moan out of me.  
“But…your pants…will get soaked,” I panted.  
“Nothing magic can’t fix. Don’t worry about anyone seeing. No one ever comes up here,” he said. He rubbed against my aching core, coaxing me more. Caving, I ground against his thigh, creating enough friction to increase my pleasure. I gripped his shoulders to keep steady, moaning as I rode his thigh.  
“That’s it, my love. Keep going. I love the sound you’re making,” I rocked against him faster and faster until my orgasm rushed over me. I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing hard, my fluids soaking his pants.  
“Feel better?” he asked. I hummed my approval and he dropped his thigh, lifting my chin to devour my mouth with his own.  
“Let me show you how it’s really done,” he growled. He unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants. He shoved them down along with his underwear, an item I had decided not to wear this evening. Loki lifted me up on his hips, slamming his cock into me. He held me against the wall, pounding into me. He would switch paces, making sure to pleasure me as long as possible. He worked me to my climax until it flooded over me. Loki kept thrusting, reaching his a few minutes later, while I reached my third orgasm of the night. We were both breathing hard, staying in place until we came down from our high. He put me down on the ground, redressing while I fixed the angle of my dress; he brought forth a new pair of pants to cover the evidence we did anything.  
“Anytime you feel the need to fuck, come find me,” Loki told me, kissing my lips again.  
“I might take you up on that,” I said, taking his arm to rejoin the party downstairs.


End file.
